Vehicle sensor systems have improved greatly over the years. Many vehicles now come with backup cameras and some form of object detection, such that drivers can avoid backing into objects or people. While these systems greatly reduce accidents and injuries, small animals, such as pets, are still capable of hiding around regions of the vehicle that are not equipped with such sensors (such as behind a tire). It is a tragedy when a driver backs over an unseen family pet.
Instances of wearables for animals have recently been on the rise. People can affix geo-location devices to pet collars and/or pet cameras to track and record what the pet sees. Similar technology can provide a signal to a pet-door, allowing the door to function only for a designated animal.